


The Last Shore

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Secretly We All Love Angst - Prompts [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: I keep asking myself “why isn’t the sun bright anymore” but then I remember you’re not in my life anymore and realize it’s just my own eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Answer for this prompt [We All Secretly Love Angst](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/149169379514/secretly-we-all-love-angst-sentence-starters) on Tumblr, asked by [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst)  
> The prompt was a regular "ship + sentence" one, and the sentence here was "I keep asking myself “why isn’t the sun bright anymore” but then I remember you’re not in my life anymore and realize it’s just my own eyes."
> 
> Of course, I do not own Penny Dreadful... 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

For a long time, I had searched for a shore. A past, some peace, somewhere maybe someone… I walked and sailed the places of this world, experiences I had forgotten and remembering a life that had been mine.

A life, a future I turned down, when all my eyes could see was a rising darkness, the danger of a foolishness that brought only pain. But Man’s path is one of suffering, even the best of us are hell bound.

I was given eternity without asking for it, without knowing what to do with it. I searched and learnt, met and loved, at last I lived… I met you!

I was nothing, not even human anymore, I was the grotesque to your imperfection. You came to me as one would seek a friend, and in you I found peace. In you I found a whole world, so close yet unattainable. I saw you adrift a sea of sorrow, I saw you fight battles I could never understand. I stood beside you and you looked into my eyes, making me believe that my soul had survived.

You stood before me, lily white bombazine silhouette and cold as purity. You sat and took my hand, breathing life into a monster’s heart. I could not dream to make you mine, but how I wished!

Yet as you stayed to fight your demons, I fled mine. We were never to see each other again, I knew it without accepting, for is not hope what keeps us alive?

Now I stand there, on this damned land where it all began, and my shadow darkens the sun as I kneel. And I keep asking myself “why isn’t the sun bright anymore?” but then I remember you’re not in my life anymore and realise it’s just my own eyes. I realise Vanessa as I touch your grave with my own colder than death fingers, that you found the shore all poets look for. You found eternity and the peace you deserve, far away from the monsters that roam this earth. Far away from darkness and hurt.

I remain by your cradle though, I remain unmoving, nights and days alike. I remain until it is time for me to one last time sail the Styx.

Yet I will now sail blind Vanessa, for without you my lighthouse passed away. I will now let the water take me, drench my body and soul until my eyes close once again on the beauty of this human world.

Will I feel the ghost of your hand in mine one last time then, as I sail further away down to the shores of Hell?

Will you, a stellar statue of light by Heaven’s gate, shed a last glance of friendship for me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Kudos and comments always make me happy!


End file.
